Security goers
Plot Opie goes to the security building and then he drives to it with Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian and then they have a stop at it on a drive. Opie finds the Subway porter Bill Travel and then he talks to him and then he meets a captain named Bob Powell and then he finds out to make the corrections right for himself and then he uses communications on him. Opie drives to the security executive building and then he goes inside and then he has security guards and then kills them and then goes inside that office. Opie flees in the office and then kills all of the security guards and then leaves them on the ground for dead. Opie uses a card from 1 security guard that he killed and then swipes it in and goes in. Opie goes to the computers and then takes another swipe card and then swipes it into the outdoor room. In the outdoor room Opie has security guards coming and then kills them and then goes upstairs and kills the security guards behind him and then he goes to the executive building and then he goes through the employees room and then he finds the way in and then goes in the hallway. Opie finds the elevator and then locates it and then kills the security guards and then goes in the elevator to kill the security guards and then he presses the button to go up and then he leaves the elevator. Opie locates the meeting room and then he finds a security employer named George Glove (Jamie Dornan) and then he tells him on how the things go and then they go in the elevator and then returns to the first floor and then leaves the second building and then all the spam gets downloaded when all alarms go off and then Opie kills and fights the security guards that were on him and then Opie and George Glove gets into a empty car and then drives and then Opie calls the police about a hostage named Danny Mongolia (Chris Penn) and then he holds out a gun and then has a police officer named Owen Clive and then the hostage named Danny Mongolia kills him and then the police arrive and the SWAT arrive and the FBI arrive and the squad arrive and the military arrive and then they go inside and then Danny runs from the police and then Opie and Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian watch the scene and then the 2 police arrests Danny and then the SWAT and the FBI and the Squad and the Military take him under custody and then the SWAT and the FBI and the Squad and the military and the police take Danny to jail. Opie drives Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian home and then they go back inside the house to find the new neighbor named Bob Powell and then talks to him about the case about when Danny got arrested. Opie talks to him about it. Cast Opie as Julian Glover Peter Griffin as Seth MacFarlane Foaud as Seth Rogen Chris Griffin as Seth Green Brian Griffin as Seth MacFarlane Bob Powell as Jason Jones Bill Travel as David Krumholtz George Glove as Jonah Hill Owen Clive as Joe Lo Trugillo Danny Mongolia as Chris Penn